El duelo
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Después de muchos años de adolescencia con tensión por parte de ambos, finalmente deciden batirse en un duelo para acabar con todas las diferencias y poder llevarse todo lo bien que el par puede. Aunque la cosa no sale exactamente como ellos desean.


**Título:** técnicas de despiste

 **Rated:** M/MA

 **Géneros** : Romance y Humor

 _HP es de JK._

 **Pairing:** Harco (Harry/Draco)

 **N. de A.:** Primero y más importante que nada: este fic va para mi amiga Pio. sé que le va a encantar. Drarry (aunque en realidad es Harco), con un poco de sexo, un poco de dominación y personajes lo menos OoC posibles, espero que os gusten. Antes de que lo pidáis, lo digo yo: no voy a hacer una segunda parte o algo parecido. El fic es esto, punto.

4.011 palabtas

 **Avisos:** Slash, lemon, PWP y pareja off-canon.

* * *

 **El duelo**

* * *

Draco apretó la varita en su mano derecha, apretando de paso también los dientes mientras miraba fijamente a la figura apenas visible que se encontraba frente a él. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, veinte años cada uno; después de años de amistad y enemistad, de puyitas apenas visibles a indirectas más claras que el agua, por fin se encontraban en esa situación.

Estaban en la gran Mansión Malfoy. Harry había ido para intentar poner un poco de madurez a la relación de ambos hombres. Harry estaba a cargo de Teddy y tenía una relación estable con Ginny, Draco estaba comprometido con Astoria; no había ninguna razón por la que dos personas pseudo maduras y cuasi adultas no pudiesen limar las asperezas de la adolescencia, más después de todo lo que había pasado en los dos últimos años y volverse lo más parecido a la amistad que ambos pudiesen, ¿verdad?

Apenas dos horas después de que Harry hubiese puesto un pie en la mansión para charlar largo y tendido sobre eso y más temas, el primer libro había salido volando de las manos de Draco y que Zenón me perdone, pero el lomo de tercipelo negro había golpeado directamente entre los ojos del Potter, haciendo un fuerte ruido y un aún más fuerte dolor en dicha zona; Harry en ese momento agradeció a todos los dioses de los que tenía constancia de no llevar las gafas puestas, de usar lentillas pues podría haberse hecho aún más daño con ellas.

Después del primer golpe, los demás se sucedieron: Harry lanzó la copa que tenía entre sus manos, el contenido, a la cara de Draco, manchando de paso la ropa muggle que llevaba, por las altas temperaturas que habían, aunque Harry pudo haber jurado que la camiseta que portaba costaba más que media casa de los Weasley. Draco, lejos del comportamiendo snob que solía tener, continuó con los ataques, lanzando en esta ocasión una bandeja llena de chocolate que en ese momento traía un elfo contra la ropa bastante menos cara de Harry.

La escena no se detuvo hasta que llegó Lucius Malfoy en persona, gritando de una manera que hasta a los elfos sorprendió su ira y crudeza a ambos hombres sobre el estropicio que habían realizado sobre su sala de reuniones. Después de un par de maldiciones, algunas imperdonables y otras simplemente insultos que no llegaron a nada pues no las lanzaba, sólo amenazaba con ellas, alzó a ambos jóvenes con su varita y los llevó a una sala especial.

Draco conocía bien dicha sala, no así tanto Harry pero Lucius se dio el placer de explicar la razón de estar en dicha zona antes de salir con un portazo, cerrar con magia y de forma muggle y marcharse a hacer cosas más productivas que ver a dos hombres con cuerpo de adolescente y cerebro de infante pelear sobre algo que pasó hace demasiados años ya como para siquiera recordar los detalles de lo sucedido. El funcionamiento era bastante sencillo: una sala de entrenamientos/duelos, lugar donde Draco aprendió sus primeros hechizos y practicó para TIMOS y EXTASIS. Dentro estaban prohibidas las maldiciones imperdonables y había un hechizo por turno, el duelo no terminaba hasta que uno de los dos dijese "me rindo".

Además de esas reglas implantadas en la sala, Lucius añadió antes de irse que las peleas entre los jóvenes idiotas iba a acabar esa misma tarde, quien perdiese pedía perdón por todo lo ocurrido y si en algún momento volvía a hablarse del tema, él mismo saldría de la tumba, de Azaban o de la cloaca en la que se encontrase para acabar con ambos.

Draco miró un momento al suelo, asegurándose de que se encontraba dentro de la línea antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia Harry. El foco estaba apuntando directamente sobre su cabeza, de manera que le tocaba a él actuar; no había límite de tiempo, pero no quería hacer tardar demasiado a Harry, sobre todo porque eso podría darle al contrario más tiempo para pensar además de permitirle recuperarse.

Hasta ese momento se habían tanteado un poco el terreno, lanzando un par de hechizos menores de desarme y ataque directo, algo demasiado básico y que claramente no iba a hacer el mínimo daño al contrario. Harry era más rápido atacando, aunque normalmente atacaba con un Expelliarmus, Draco era algo más inventivo pero también más lento.

— _¡Desmaius!_

Un haz de luz atravesó la estancia, directamete desde la punta de la varita de Draco, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra el pecho de Harry. Como era de esperarse, un simple movimiento de varita desvió el hechizo a un lado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? —Harry pareció incluso sorprendido.

—Sólo estoy calentando —respondió Draco con tono sardónico mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

Harry rodó los ojos. Draco siempre era el que comenzaba las peleas absurdas, con acciones como negarle el saludo o el apretón de manos de cortesía, con comentarios irónicos, comentarios hirientes... un coctel que acababa con ambos bastante hartos del otro y deseando desollarse. Y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de verdaderamente hacerlo, no salían de unos hechizos que hasta Teddy a sus cinco años podría detener. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo, reír o llorar.

— _Expelliarmus_.

Harry apenas alzó un poco la voz mientras pronunciaba el hechizo. Era algo bastante predecible, antes de que el hechizo se acercase en lo mínimo a Draco, éste lo bloquearía o desviaría. Optó por la segunda opción, mandándolo contra Harry de nuevo. Por no alargar mucho más el partido de tenis mágico, simplemente lo bloqueó con un protego. Suspiró. Desde dentro no es que fuese un combate fascinante, pero desde fuera seguro debía verse lento y ridículo.

—Animemos esto un poco... —la voz de Draco sonó ligeramente divertida, con esa felicidad maliciosa tan propia de los Slytherin. Alzó la varita un poco y dio un suave giro de muñeca—. _¡Sectumsempra!_

Harry abrió mucho los ojos; la sorpresa por el ataque no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que el hechizo impactó. Harry esperó por un segundo, buscando con la propiocepción el lugar donde había recibido el impacto para intentar curarse a sí mismo lo antes posible. Harry no sintió ningún dolor comporal, pero sintió uno muy fuerte y punzante directamente en su orgullo al sentir los pantalones, vaqueros, que portaba en ese momento aflojarse hasta caer al suelo.

Harry bajó la mirada para observar la ebilla de la correa y el botón del pantalón atravesados como si de un espadazo se tratase, haciendo que estos cayesen al suelo de manera ridícula. Draco como siempre jugando a los límites de la ley, con una maldad propia de una buena serpiente. De haberle dado habría sido descalificado, seguramente debería haberse disculpado ante su padre, pero como no le dio directamente no hay nada que pare el juego, ninguna ley que prohiba lanzar hechizos a la ropa o a las estanterias de libros que le rodeasen.

—No sabía —Harry se cruzó de brazos; de intentar subirse los pantalones sólo conseguiría unas escenas más ridículas aún al volver a caerse, por lo que los dejó por debajo de sus rodillas— que tenías tantas ganas de verme desnudo, Malfoy.

—Me apasiona ver a los pequeños leoncitos en ridiculo, sufriendo una humillación tras otra hasta marcharse con el rabito entre las piernas; si para acabar con el rey tengo que sacrificar mis ojos, es un precio justo —le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa entre juguetona y malvada, acompasada con una voz hiriente.

—Podemos ponernos a la par... _¡Carpe Retractum!_

Draco estaba demasiado ocupado regodeandose en sus propias ocurrencias como para poder recordar tan siquiera que estaban en medio de un duelo; no fue hasta sentir un par de brazos viscosos sobre el cuello de su camiseta que no recordó por qué estaban allí, pero fue demasiado tarde, el hechizo de Harry sacó la camiseta de Draco, desnudando la parte superior del rubio. Harry pudo apreciar el pecho lampiño y pálido del contrario, adornado con un par de pezones rosáceos, uno a cada lado.

—¿Ahora soy yo el que debería estar preocupado de que te parezca correcto desperdiciar un turno por quitarme la camiseta? —Draco alzó ambas cejas, observando al contrario. De manera casi inevitable, en ocasiones su mirada bajaba peligrosamente hacia la entrepierna del contrario, pero apenas duraba un par de segundos allí antes de volver a alzarse a sus ojos. Si Harry se percató de esto, simplemente prefirió obviarlo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —se encogió de hombros de manera exagerada para que el contrario pudiese verlo—. Igual tengo debilidad por las culebrillas...

Draco comenzó a rodar los ojos a un ritmo tal que Harry se extrañó de que su rostro no hubiese salido volando con los ojos como hélices. Esta vez Draco no iba a pillarle desprevenido, se colocó en posición de defensa, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas. Se percató durante el turno anterior que lo mejor era simplemente quitarse los pantalones, pues puestos eran un ertorbo en ese momento.

—Eso... —bajó la mirada de nuevo a su entrepierna, esta vez de una manera bastante más obvia, para que Harry le viese con claridad— es más que obvio.

Y pum, otro golpe que iba directo contra el ego masculino de Harry; no es que tuviese demasiado o que se ofendiese con demasiada facilidad, pero por alguna razón que Draco hablase así de su entrepierna le molestaba bastante.

—Quizá no deberíamos hablar de tamaños, Malfoy. Porque no creo que la conversación sea lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa tu enore culo.

Harry se arrepintió de cada una de sus palabras en el momento exacto en el que salieron de su boca, más concretamente en el momento en el que vio la sonrisa divertida agrandarse en el rostro del rubio. No sólo había sonado infantil a más no poder, había admitido a Draco que le miraba el culo, y bastante pues sabía la medida exacta del mismo. Idiota.

— _¡Desmaius!_

Draco decidió no replicar en el momento, sino actuar. El hechizo fue sorpresivo, pero en esta ocasión Harry pudo defenderse en el último momento, lanzando el hechizo contra una de las estanterías de libros, que comenzaron a desmoronarse hacia el vacío. Draco chasqueó la lengua, molesto, esperaba que el hechizo fuese suficiente para tumbar a Harry.

—Vaya... —Draco arrugó los labios, en un modo algo infantil y que trataba de ser seductor, desde luego Harry lo vio así—. El gran Harry Potter, el defensor de sangres sucias y muggle, en sus ratos libres se dedica a mirarle el culo a sus enemigos... ¿con el Señor Tenebroso hacías lo mismo? —se giró, poniéndose de perfil y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, mostrando su culo—. ¿O sólo te interesa el mío?

Draco intentó hacerlo como una forma de distracción, intentando conseguir tiempo para crear una estrategia, a ser posible corta y simple para poder ganar y ver derrotado, humillado a Harry. Pero, y nunca mejor dicho, le salió el tiro por la culata. Harry alzó la varita, mas no apuntó hacia Draco sino hacia la librería de su derecha, tras un _Wingardium Leviosa_ , un libro de un tamaño más o menos normal, unas trescientas páginas, comenzó a flotar. Un brusco movimiento de muñeca hizo que el libro se proyectase, golpeando con la portada directamente el trasero del Malfoy.

Draco cayó al suelo de rodillas, jadeando a causa del impacto que no había sido precisamente flojo, acariciando sus nalgas y con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Antes de dicho jadeo, Harry había percibido un claro gemido de sorpresa por parte de Draco, uno algo agudo y quizá con unos toques de placer.

—¿Qué pasa, princesito de Slytherin? —ahora fue el turno de Harry de cruzarse de brazos, poniendo una voz falsamente suave y comprensiva, con una ironía tan ácida que casi le borraba el emblema de Gryffindor que llevaba tatuado a fuego en sus entrañas—. ¿Acaso tus gordas y delicadas posaderas han sido golpeadas con demasiada fuerza.

Draco gruñó ante el comentario que el contrario acababa de hacer. Se suponía que el papel de borde y cruel le correspondía a él, y resulta que a Harry se le daba bastante bien, fascinante. Se puso en pie como pudo, su culo aún dolía pero su dignidad le dolía aún más y tenía que remediarlo.

— _¡Aqua Eructo!_

Un chorro bastante potente de agua salió de la varita del Malfoy. Primero apuntó a su boca, en ese momento abierta que llenó de agua, haciendo que Harry tuviese que escupirla y después toser pues se había tragado una parte. Después comenzó a bajar, empapando su camiseta, haciéndola más pegajosa y trasparente, marcando y dejando ver los abdominales bastante definidos del contrario; bajó aún más hasta llegar a su entrepierna, ahora cubierta únicamente por unos pequeños bóxer. Lo mojó bien.

Draco intentó humillarlo y además hacerle sufrir, pues el agua era bastante fría, pero consiguió algo que no esperaba: excitarse. Con tanta agua, todo se veía demasiado marcado, demasiado claro y Harry no es que pudiese ocultar algo con mucha facilidad. Apartó la vista de su entrepierna mojada y le miró a los ojos intentando disimular.

Pero fue tarde. Harry ya estaba algo más recuperado para cuando Draco llegó con el agua a su entrepierna, bastante fría de hecho. Percibió ahora más claro esa mirada excitada directamente sobre su entrepierna, deseoso de devorarla entera. Harry dejó por el momento de lado esa sensación de satisfacción al ver a Draco tan deseoso de su carne y tomó una medida algo arriesgada, pero no le apetecía alargar mucho más eso.

—Igual el error —de una manera nada sutil, bajó la mano derecha, la mano libre de la varita en ese momento, a su entrepierna, mojada por el hechizo, y comenzó a acariciar con la palma el bulto— es intentar atacarte con hechizos.

—Ha-Harry... ¿qué haces...?

—Intentar —Harry hizo caso omiso de las palabras del Malfoy, continuando con los juegos de mano que poco a poco, consiguieron que su miembro comenzase a endurecerse, marcándose más de la cuenta a causa de la humedad— atacarte con la varita que no era.

Ante la mirada algo sorprendida del rubio, Harry bajó el elástico de su ropa interior lo suficiente como para poder dejar ver toda la longitud de su miembro, ahora completamente erecto. Colocó el elástico bajo sus testículos, dejándolos ver también bastante claramente y deslizó ambos dedos por la extensión, con bastante facilidad a causa de lo mojado que estaba también.

Draco tragó saliva, primero se arrepintió que dos hechizos que intentaban humillarle acabasen volviendo contra él pero después lo agradeció, pues las vistas que tenía desde esa posición eran bastante placenteras. Ver a Harry sobándose así el miembro, masturbándose. Su boca se le hizo agua, sus piernas temblaban.

—Des... _Desmaius_ —Draco lanzó un hechizo a la defensiva, pero fue demasiado lento, demasiado patoso y predecible y Harry, con una varita en cada mado, alzó la derecha ahora con la de madera.

— _¡Protego! —_ bloqueó el hechizo, bastante debil además—. _¡Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo impactó contra la mano que sostenía la varita de Draco, no demasiado agarrada todo hay que decirlo, y voló directamente hacia la mano de Harry. El moreno colocó una varita a cada lado de sus piernas, ambas dentro de sus calzoncillos y pegados a su piel. Entonces, con Draco indefenso, volvió a lo que en ese momento era importante y, para qué mentir, excitante teniendo a Draco mirándole deseoso.

—¿Lo quieres?

¿Era una pregunta o afirmación? ¿Era con diversión, probocativo o súplica? Ni el Potter lo sabía en ese momento, sólo sabía que al ver la cabeza moverse arriba y abajo por parte del contrario, un escalofrío de placer recorrió su espina dorsal, endureciendo si era posible aún más su miembro, consiguiendo que saliese un poco de líquido preseminal de la punta de su miembro, facilitando así aún más la masturbación, haciendo que Draco se relamiese los labios.

—Si lo quieres... tendrás que rendirte... venir de rodillas hasta mí y decir que lo sientes.

Draco vaciló por apenas unos segundos, cambiando incluso de pie el peso de su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior con cierta indecisión. Abrió un par de veces la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, a protestar o algo parecido; estaba acorralado, completamente indefenso y excitado. Por una vez no pensó con el cerebro o en lo que pensarían los demás, pensó en él mismo. Y si Harry se reía por su decisión, siempre podría morder su miembro.

—Yo... Yo me... Yo me rindo...

Después de un par de intentos, la voz finalmente salió, la frase se recitó completa. Por un segundo, todo quedó en silencio, después, los focos se apagaron y en las pantallas, además de sobre sus cabezas con magia, apareció el mensaje de "Ganador: Harry Potter". El ego, el orgullo de Draco estaban por los suelos, en cambio su lívido y su entrepierna estaban felices, deseosos de acción.

Se colocó de rodillas como había prometido, esperó por un segundo, como esperando captar una risa por parte del contrario que obviamente nunca llegó, Harry no era tan cruel como para burlarse de alguien por tener deseos, además estaba muy excitado por la faceta tan sumisa que estaba comenzando a tener Draco.

Una vez pasados un par de segundos, Draco comenzó a gatear por todo el pasillo que había desde un contrincante hasta el otro. Harry no detuvo la mano en ningún momento, sacudiendo su miembro que palpitaba deseoso de un poco de atención por parte del rubio. Draco llegó hasta donde se encontraba Harry, unos diez segundos después de haber comenzado a gatear. Acabó de rodillas ante él, mirando fijamente el miembro del contrario, deseoso, relamiéndose incluso. Se acercó para probarla, mas sintió una mano en su frente que le impidió continuar.

—No, no, no —Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando los ojos de Draco, de rodillas ante él—. Primero tienes que pedir perdón.

—Yo... lo siento... —Dracó bajó un poco la cabeza; en ese momento, todas esas tonterías del ego, honor y dignidad habían avandonado su cuerpo y tan sólo quedaban excitación, excitación y más excitación. Deseo de probar ese manjar de dioses que colgaba entre las piernas de su archienemigo hasta dejarle seco. Poco le importaba pedir perdón una vez o mil. Entreabrió los labios, esperando un miembro que aún no iba a llegar.

—Ahora pide perdón a Hermione por llamarle sangre sucia, a Ginny por llamarle comadreja y a los Weasley por llamarles pobretones.

—Yo... —Draco miró por un momento algo desafiante a los ojos del contrario, como intentando negarse a ello; por la posición de altitud y la dureza de su mirada, Harry parecía mucho más dominante y decidido, por lo que Draco finalmente cedió—. Siento haber llamado esas cosas tan feas a tus amigos...

—Ahora...

—¿Hay más? —Draco suspiró, algo cansado de esperar.

Draco no tuvo que esperar mucho más. Tras una divertida y cálida sonrisa por parte de Harry, sintió sobre sus labios el peso del miembro duro, rojizo y palpitante del contrario. Entreabrió nuevamente los labios para permitir el acceso al contrario y sintió su miembro entrando en su boca, ocupandola a gusto aunque no llegó a introducir el miembro entero.

—No era eso. Bájate los pantalones, sólo quiero ver tu culo.

Draco cerró los ojos, degustando mejor el trozo de carne que había en ese momento en su boca, comenzando a relajar su garganta para cada pocos segundos poder introducir un poco más del miembro contrario. Asintió de manera casi imperceptible ante la "orden" del Potter y llevó las manos a la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Por impaciencia, no llegó a desabrocharlos, simplemente bajó su parte trasera, calzoncillos incluidos, dejando vez sus nalgas.

Harry llevó ambas manos a la cabeza del rubio, apartando los cabellos de su cara, acariciando con las yemas de vez en cuando en el proceso mientras veía la escena. Hizo un pequeño puchero al ver las nalgas rojizas, de un rojo duro y doloroso casi a la vista, no esperaba que el impacto hubiese sido tan fuerte.

—Vaya... parece que el princeso de las serpientes tiene su delicado culo demasiado lastimado... —chasqueó la lengua. Llevó ambas manos a la nuca del contrario y comenzó a empujar hacia él, haciendo que poco a poco Draco acelere el ritmo hasta haber tragado toda la extensión de miembro del moreno—. Tendré que conformarme con su boca y su garganta.

Harry llevó ambas manos hasta la frente del rubio y comenzó a empujarle hasta haber sacado casi completamente el miembro de su boca. El miembro estaba aún más húmedo que antes, babeado por el rubio, con un ligero hilo de saliva que hiba desde el glande hasta la lengua de Draco, que se encontraba fuera de su boca mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

—La próxima vez que venga, espero tener tu culo ya preparado para mí, ¿entendido?

—S-Sí...

Draco ni siquiera observó a Harry al responder, no podía quitar la mirada del miembro que tenía ante sus ojos, relamiéndose finalmente para poder saborear de nuevo antes de acercarse; no avisó ni esperó a que Harry le dijese o hiciese nada. Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta tomar el miembro nuevamente entre los labios y continuó con el trabajo.

Harry no se quejó ni le presionó. Colocó la mano derecha sobre su rubia cabellera, apartando de vez en cuando mechones y acariciándola como forma de recompensa de vez en cuando, pero sin forzar; Draco ya hacía un trabajo bastante bueno él solo, no necesitaba de la ayuda del Potter para crear placer.

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir mientras sentía la boca, los labios, la lengua de Draco recorriendo todo su miembro, succionando, lamiendo y besando cada zona que podía avarcar, tomando especial cuidado a la hora de jugar con sus testículos. Harry apenas pudo durar unos minutos más.

Draco sintió a Harry contraerse, apretar su abdomen y sus piernas temblar. Sacó el miembro de su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez y algo de fuerza. Pronto Harry comenzó a venirse y tras unos seis segundos de orgasmos, cuando abrió los ojos, vio una escena que le hizo jadear una vez más y le endureció nuevamente por un segundo antes de que su miembro comenzase nuevamente a volverse flácido: vio a Draco de rodillas ante él, sin camiseta y con el culo libre, con los pezones visibles, con la cara y el cuerpo lleno de su semen mientras lamía alguna que otra gota pegajosa que había caído sobre sus labios.

Harry pasó el pulgar por la clavícula del rubio, tomando parte del semen para después llevarlo hasta la boca contraria, introduciéndolo en esta y acariciando la lengua con el dedo, dejando allí el semen para que Draco lo tragase antes de lamer el dedo para limpiarlo.

Harry dejó al Malfoy limpiar con sus propios dedos cada charco de semen para después llevarlo a su boca. Le rodeó y se arrodilló ante él, bajando su rostro ante el rojo trasero del chico. Dejó un pequeño beso en la zona.

—Ha-Harry... —por primera vez, Draco llamó al contrario por su nombre, algo que no pareció disgustar a ninguno. Draco tembló de una manera algo más sutil y tierna ante el beso—. ¿Qu-qué haces?

—Darle un beso, para que se cure pronto y poder jugar con él.

—Eres un idiota... —la voz de Draco intentó sonar fría como siempre, pero no salió como deseaba. Seguía excitado, seguía temblando ligeramente, seguía deseoso de más besos y más pene de Harry. Continuó deleitándose con los restos de semen de su cuerpo.

—¿Un idiota? —Harry se puso de rodillas, a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro y tomó un poco del líquido blanco—. ¿O tu idiota? —introdujo el dedo en su boca antes de que pudiese responder, ahora más sonrojado y nervioso que nunca—. Anda, vamos a limpiar esto antes de que venga tu padre —acercó sus labios a los del contrario, dejando un beso antes de ponerse en pie en busca de sus calzoncillos para comenzar a limpiar todo.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 ***hoy no hay frase final porque el autor está ocupado tratando de salir del psiquiátrico otra vez***


End file.
